A Running Attraction
by iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa
Summary: Being attracted to your personal traner is bad. Being turned on by them is much worse. So after a long run, is it really a good idea to invite her in? Another ONE SHOT. Hope you like xD


YUP IM ALIVE! LOL so sorry for the delay in posting. Everything got a little crazy. I WILL work on YMMH asap, as well as Breathless (mentioned on my profile). Fror now, here is the one shot i thought of during writers block (hope you like) xD

* * *

**A Running Attraction**

"Shit"

Syaoran outwardly cursed as his fist connected with the large mahogany desk that took central stage in his office. Pain seeped into his arm as he withdrew it back to his body. The satisfying dint in the smooth wood did nothing to ease his reddening knuckles and raging hard on.

Why did she always have to make him feel like this? It was like every time he was even close to her his body couldn't help but react. Lord only knew how she hadn't yet seen the effect she had on him.

Moving in front of the desk, he leaned back against it and attempted to calm his breathing. There were so many simple solutions to his problem but all came with their flaws that seemed to make them useless. Firing her wouldn't work - shed only ask why and he couldn't possibly tell her the truth. Feigning an injury also wouldn't work - not only would it be temporary but she would most likely want to nurse him to health.

He rolled his eyes. There had to be something he could do to calm this overwhelming urge to fuck Sakura that he had. She was just another employee after all. Another cog in the Li Industries machine. Only she wasn't...and he knew it.

Reaching over his desk, Syaoran hit his intercom. The slutty receptionist he'd been forced to hire by his no good partner Eriol answered with her usual sensual voice.

"Hello Mr Li. How can I be of service?" she practically purred.

"Make sure I'm not disturbed for the next hour" he grunted

"Of course" she replied smoothly

He released the button and loosened his tie. A cold shower would clear his mind...hopefully.

BREAK

Sakura stood and released the breath she was holding as she finished her last yoga position. She moved towards the kitchen and poured herself a cool glass of water.

Yet the liquid now sliding down her throat did nothing to calm the burning heat inside her. Dammit why did Mr Li always make her feel that way?

Since becoming his personal trainer three years ago Sakura had seen the hard headed business tycoon soften into your average playful bachelor. He cared for his employees as friends and everyone loved him dearly.

Not to mention he was hot. Smoking hot. Yet it was for that exact reason that Sakura was no cursing him for hiring her in the first place. Every time they worked out together Sakura felt this raw sexual tension between them. It turned her on immensely and she usually had to rush home before he noticed.

It wasn't right for her to fell like this. Syaoran was her boss, and she was just his trainer. Yet when be looked at her with those eyes...

"No" Sakura chastised herself out loud. She could not think of him like that. It was only bound to lead to trouble.

The phone rang, abruptly shaking Sakura out of her thoughts. She picked it up and blushed at the caller I.D.

"Why hello again Mr Li" she giggled.

His response was deep and oh so sexy "Syaoran please haha. You know it's always a pleasure to hear your sweet voice"

Sakura giggled "How can I help you?"

"It's about tomorrow's appointment. Can we make it eight instead of six? I have an urgent meeting" he groaned "I'll be in the office until later"

"Of course" Sakura sighed. Wednesday's at eight was her favourite yoga show. "I'll see you at eight then"

"Yeah. Thanks Saks, it's a big help"

Sakura smirked at his use of her nick name. He'd given it to her one run because he was so out of breath and it had kind of stuck.

"See ya" she laughed as she threw the phone onto her couch. It was then that she realised she was now even more turned on than before. Damn that Syaoran!

BREAK

It wasn't until his partner nudged him that Syaoran noticed he'd been day dreaming. His eyes snapped to Eriol who grinned and nodded to the notepad in front of him. Syaoran looked down and instantly turned red. Scrawled about a thousand times were the words "fuck me" over and over.

Eriol fought to keep a chuckle from emerging. Since the pair had gone into business together Eriol had always been the joker but this was just too funny even for him. Forcing himself to keep his anger in check, Syaoran attempted to once again focus on the meeting but it was pointless. His thoughts always returned to (her).

Once the meeting was finally dismissed an hour later Syaoran stormed out of the board room and into his office. He quickly changed into his running clothes and collecting his phone and wallet he headed over to the park where he met Sakura.

As he neared the corner of the park Syaoran realised he was still overly frustrated from the meeting. Damn that Eriol for disturbing his thoughts. He had been imaging just what it would feel like to...

Syaoran stopped in his tracks when he reached their meeting place. Syaoran glanced at his phone. It was 8:15 and he was late. However, Sakura wasn't their either. That meant she was even later than he was.

Anger bubbled inside him. He needed to run and she wasn't here. For fucks sakes who could he rely on? Marching towards a bench he sat down and dialled her number. He waited a few seconds then realised he could hear her ringtone.

Syaoran turned just in time to see Sakura sprinting towards him. Arousal shot through him as he took in her short pink hot pants and silver tank top. She matched these with silver trainers and her hair was loose. Anger continued to linger as she approached him.

"Mr Li I am so sorry we had an emergency in the flat and..." she froze as she saw the anger in his eyes.

"Run. Now" he ground out as he jogged off.

Sakura looked puzzled but ran after him. When she'd caught up she grabbed his wrist.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

Syaoran looked at her and softened.

"It's just been a long day at the office. I guess I was stressed and needed the company. When you weren't here I snapped. I'm sorry" he confessed.

She smiled and nodded her understanding. Setting off at a gentler pace, she jogged ahead calling "let's get going"

Syaoran smiled and caught up with her. They chatted idly and jogged for at least an hour. It was then that Sakura noticed the sky had darkened.

"We should be getting back" she pointed out, looking at the sky.

Syaoran glanced at his phone and nodded. "Alright. Race you!" and with a cheeky grin he ran ahead.

Never one to be beaten, Sakura sprinted after him. The pair dived in and out of streets before they reached Syaoran's home. Sakura had always thought it was a hugs house for one but it suited him well. He unlocked the door and turned triumphantly to Sakura.

"Looks like I won. Care to have a drink, looser?" he teased.

Sakura's eyes visibly darkened. "I did not lose. It was a draw" she stepped into the house "a drink sounds great though"

Syaoran laughed a deep laugh that sent shivers up Sakura's spine. "Drink fine. Draw not fine. I won and you know it"

Anger surfaced despite her excitement. Suppressing it, Sakura took the drink Syaoran offered and sipped it slowly. Her eyes never left his as he too drank from his glass. Heat flared across her body and Sakura was suddenly all too aware of their situation.

Syaoran walked toward her then, his eyes glazed with lust and passion. He set his glass down and leaned towards her. Sakura was so sure he was about to kiss her that she too set her drink down. Her body yearned for his as his lips drew closer to hers. Her eyes drifted shut and her lips parted.

"Fight me"

The command made her eyes open and she stared into his amber ones.

"Excuse me?" the words shot out in breaths.

"Fight me" he repeated "whoever wins got here first" his smirk showed his arrogance.

Once again the anger rose within her and she stood.

"Fine" she spat "prepare to loose...again" she matched his cocky grin with her own as she walked into the space in the centre of the room.

She turned as he approached and stop opposite her.

"Rules are simple. There are none" he laughed.

She nodded as she formed a plan in her mind. Go for the groin. Make him regret it. Set him in his place.

Sakura smirked "let's go then" she repeated. This time it had a whole new meaning.

He took up his stance and she took up hers. They had practiced fighting before but never with such passion.

Sakura went for the first blow, her fist ready to impact his face. He dodged it easily, stepping to the side. She quickly attempted a back kick, but again he was too fast and instead tripped her up.

She fell to the ground. He moved towards her but she swung her leg out and forced him to stumble. Using her advantage she stood and prepared to kick again, her aim this time on his groin. Syaoran just missed the kick and stumbled into Sakura. The pair fell and Syaoran pinned her to the ground.

"What the hell" she growled as she attempted to move.

"I could ask you the same" he spat "you could have caused serious damage"

Sakura smirked as she attempted to control her breathing. "No rules remember?"

"No...damn you" he frowned. Sakura felt victory but then saw him smirk. Panicked welled within her. "I'll show you no rules"

Before she could react Syaoran leaned down and took her lips with his. His kiss was teasing and gentle but at the same time he dominated her. She refused to respond purely out of shock.

He pulled back and grinned.

"I think I win" he said, his voice husky. Syaoran moved to stand when in an act of power Sakura pinned him down so that she lay above him.

She smirked victoriously as she stared at his shocked expression. Feeling powerful, Sakura lowered her hips to his and ground into him. She bit her lips to keep from moaning and watched his eyes flare in lust.

"I think I win actually" she laughed as she continued to pin him to the floor. The heat grew between them, as the tension rose.

Syaoran groaned. "Don't do this Sakura" he forced out.

"Do what?" she asked innocently "This?" Sakura allowed her hips to thrust against the tent in his shorts. The thought that her boss was turned on should have repulsed her, but both her attraction to him and her want of him forced her to ignore this notion.

Syaoran let the moan slip out of his throat as her pussy, though covered, met his dick. The feeling was both intense torture and wonderful bliss for him, which drove him mad. He looked at Sakura, hoping to warn her but he could visibly see the lust build in her eyes. Forcing every ounce of strength he had, Syaoran surged forward and knocked Sakura off balance.

Momentarily winded, Sakura let a small yelp escape her. When she opened her eyes she saw he intense amber ones absorbing her. She tried to look away but seemed captivated by him.

"I hate to be teased Sakura" he growled huskily.

Her name on his lips made her shiver in excitement. She suppressed the urge to kiss him.

"Still not ready to give up I see" she muttered. "You know I won and you just...mmmmm"

Syaoran ground his erection fully into her, silencing her. His own patience was thinning and one of them had to stop this. Then he saw her nipples. Despite her top and bra, they stood erected through her shirt.

So she was enjoying this little game. But just how much? Syaoran leaned close to her ear once again.

"Tell me to stop" he whispered before nibbling on her ear lobe. She moaned but made no attempt to stop him. He kissed a path of hot kisses from her ear down her throat and around to her lips. He paused momentarily before capturing them with his own.

Kissing Syaoran.

Sakura had never dared to imagine how good such an act would feel. Yet the simple feel of Syaoran's lips against her own drove her crazy. Her body reacted before her mind could think and she matched his kiss with her own. Their lips parted and tongues fought for dominance. Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck, pulling him closer towards her. The action sent his erection crashing into her mound and the pair moaned.

Syaoran pulled back breathless. Sakura's lips were swollen from their kiss and she too was panting for air. They stared at each other for a long moment. Syaoran stood and helped Sakura to her feet.

"I...er...shouldn't have done that" he muttered. "So..."

She cut him off this time with her own powerful kiss. Her hands laced into his chocolate locks and her tongue was free to roam his mouth. She stepped forward until he was leaning against the counter and used this position to sit herself directly onto his erection. She moved her hips in circles, eliciting a moan from Syaoran.

She pulled away. "Don't be sorry" she smiled. "I want it too"

He looked at her and was met with understanding. Her lust for him hadn't just blossomed that evening. She too had suffered as he had at their nearness. The knowledge both startled and excited him.

She didn't allow him to think, instead kissing him once more. This time he was able to kiss back. Once again they were fighting for dominance. He allowed his hands to trace patterns across her back and finally let them settle on her breasts.

"Oh" Sakura gasped as she pulled away from their kiss.

"Like?" Syaoran teased. Then he twisted her nipples sharply. She moaned and arched toward him. "Or love?"

"Love" Sakura practically begged, her body now aching inside and out. Syaoran grinned and helped her out of her top. Seeing her in a bra had been one of Syaoran's many fantasies. So seeing it in reality sent new realms of need rising in him.

"Wow" he gasped.

Sakura smirked. "Just you wait" she winked. Then slowly she reached around and unclipped her bra. It slithered to the floor and met her top.

Syaoran had to take a deep breath. Her creamy breasts were perky and firm. Each was topped with the dark pebbles of her nipples. His mouth literally watered at the sight. Sakura blushed at his gaze.

"I think you're wearing too many clothes" she smirked.

"I agree" he laughed before stripping down to his boxer shorts.

She'd been running with him for years, but the sight of his taunt muscles still took Sakura by surprise. Her hand came nervously to rest on one peck as she softly drew circles around his nipple. Syaoran gave a sharp intake of breath but made no effort to stop her.

"I always knew you were gorgeous" she muttered "just not so..."

"Sexy?" Syaoran offered "because that's how I feel about you Saku"

The nickname on his lips sent a new shiver of pleasure to invade her. She leaned towards him and captured his lips with hers. Whilst they kissed Syaoran steered them to the bedroom. Sakura stopped when she felt her legs hit the bed.

"My shorts..." she tried to explain but with a wink Syaoran was already tugging them off. Along followed her panties and for a moment Syaoran drank in her naked form. She blushed under his gaze, only breaking his spell when she too tugged at his boxers. The chocolate haired man chuckled.

"So eager Saku" he said darkly before pinning her down into the bed. She let out a surprised gasp but it was swallowed by his lips on hers.

Growing impatient, Sakura ground her hips into Syaoran. He moaned and looked down at her, his eyes heavy with lust.

"You drive me so insane Saku. Every week you do this to me" he thrusts into her causing her to moan. "Every week. And I'm normal forced to sort it myself"

Sakura's eyes lit up in amusement at the thought.

"But not anymore" he continued and in one quick motion his boxers were off and he had positioned himself at her now dripping entrance.

"Tell me to stop" he ground out as he coated his length in her juice. She shook her head and arched toward him, making her point clear. No longer able to restrain himself, Syaoran thrust his entire length into her.

The feeling was exquisite. Sakura was like liquid heat around him, pulling him further in and not letting go. His breathing became ragged as slowly he pulled out and thrust back in. The action caused moans to fill the room and as he began to pick up the pace, Sakura moved her hips to meet his.

It wasn't long before the pair were in a frenzied rhythm, neither one letting up. Sakura's hands fisted the sheets as she began to thrash around the bed. Syaoran was rapidly losing his restraint and when she moaned his name, he let go completely.

"Oh Sakuraaaaaa" he called out, climaxing deep inside her. She too joined him, moaning and panting.

Syaoran fell forward next to Sakura, both a breathless heap on the bed.

"Wow" Sakura breathed

"Yeah wow" Syaoran nodded as he gathered her into his arms. "Saku don't ever tease me like that again" he whispered.

She giggled. "Next time don't make me. Just fuck me"

Syaoran was momentarily stunned before he laughed.

"Deal"

* * *

Ta-da! Hope you liked. :D


End file.
